Ce qu'une prédiction leur avait fait comprendre
by Dragonha
Summary: Deux partenaires qui au départ n’étaient qu’amis vont se rapprocher considérablement grâce aux traditionnelles prédictions de Nouvel An. Lemon.


**Ce qu'une prédiction leur avait fait comprendre **

Mois de décembre.

'_Raah! Je gèle ! Bon sang, pourquoi doit-on se rendre au temple pour le Nouvel An? Ce n'est pas croyable que tout le monde apprécie ça, moi, je ne supporte pas trop le froid. Maison, je veux rentrer.' _Voilà les pensées d'un grand blond sexy, attaquant n° 1 de l'équipe de Sakurajosui, j'ai nommé Shigeki Sato. Il se retrouvait dehors avec tous les autres disciples de son maître pour aller faire les traditionnelles prières d'avant la nouvelle année. Tous grelottaient de froid, entourant leurs torses de leurs bras à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

Par le plus grand des hasards, Sho les croisa à un carrefour et fit le reste du chemin avec eux.

Shige se posa des questions quand il remarqua que son coéquipier ne portait qu'une légère veste. Curieux, il lui posa la question et le petit bonhomme lui répondit simplement : « Je ne sens pas le froid. Comme je cours par tous les temps et tous les matins, je suppose que mon corps a fini par s'habituer aussi bien au soleil qu'au froid. » Le blond hocha seulement la tête en signe de compréhension. Il se fit la réflexion intérieure que ce gamin était décidément plein de surprise et il n'avait pas fini d'en voir, des surprises. Enfin, le temple se profila devant eux, les petits moines étaient visiblement soulagés, le brun le remarqua et leur proposa d'aller se mettre au chaud après les prières. Des étoiles de remerciement scintillèrent dans la plupart des yeux et acceptèrent avec joie l'invitation. Tous se précipitèrent alors sur les clochettes de vœux et exécutèrent le rituel traditionnel pour la réalisation de leur aspiration. Sato se doutait du vœu de son ami : devenir joueur de foot pro. Mais lui ne pensait à rien de spécial. Comme d'habitude, le plus jeune le vit, et lui dit : « Shige ? Tu ne sais pas quoi souhaiter ? » Quand il vit les yeux scintillants de Kaza, il joint ses mains et pria pour son propre bonheur. Le gamin le voyant faire ne s'inquiéta plus et lui fit un sourire resplendissant. Une fois que chacun eut pratiqué la tradition de lire son destin dans les bâtonnets sacrés distribués par le prêtre, ils quittèrent les lieux. Le jeune joueur les emmena dans un petit snack. Là, tous ou presque commandèrent un chocolat chaud, Sho, lui, s'était commandé une énorme dame blanche. Se sentant observer par tous, il leur avoua que les douceurs étaient son pêché mignon.

Quelques jours plus tard, les vacances scolaires commençaient, ravissant les étudiants adeptes des journées sans école. Seule l'équipe de foot était un peu triste, certains partaient en famille, d'autres allaient visiter des cousins et la famille éloignée. Seuls restaient en ville en fait, Sho et Shige.

Appartement de Sho et Ko

« Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit frère ? » demanda Ko « Huh ? » émit le petit frère en question. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien. Ne comprenant vraiment pas ce que sa prédiction voulait dire, il décida de demander conseil à son frère. « Ko ? Dis, tu aurais une minute ? Hochement de tête positif. Ben voilà, je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que veut dire ceci. » Tout en prononçant le dernier mot, il sortit le papier froissé où était inscrit : 'L'amour que vous chercher tant, vous arrivera d'ici quelques jours. Quand sonnera minuit, vous le redécouvrirez dans toute sa blondeur.' « En effet, ce n'est pas facile de comprendre ce charabia. Tout ce que je comprends c'est qu'à minuit d'une date X tu sauras qu'une personne que tu connais est ton âme sœur. » « Oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai compris moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas très évocateur quant à l'identité de la personne que je devrais aimer. » lui répondit son frère. Ils oublièrent ce sujet pendant un moment, le temps de préparer le repas de ce soir. « Au fait, est-ce que certains de tes amis ne voudraient pas passer le réveillon avec nous ? On s'amusera sans doute plus avec tes potes à toi pour mettre l'ambiance. » Sho soupira l'informant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon qui était resté en ville pour les vacances, même si à lui seul, il pourrait provoquer un tremblement de terre. « Essaye quand même, Shigeki sera peut-être content que tu lui proposes au moins. » Le petit brun lui sourit en guise de réponse, il s'éclipsa au salon afin de téléphoner à son ami. « Tut… Tut… Tut… Allo ? » « Salut Shige. C'est Sho. Dis, mon frère et moi, nous nous demandions si tu ne voudrais pas passer la soirée du Nouvel An avec nous? »

Supermarché de la ville

'_Pourquoi le vieux m'envoie toujours moi ? C'est toujours pour ma pomme les courses pour le souper de Nouvel An. Ah, si seulement je pouvais échapper juste une fois à cette bande de dégénérés. Huh ? Mon portable ?' _ « Allo ? » Tiens Sho. Minute, est-ce qu'il a bien dit ce que je pense. Yatta ! Plus de tarés sur le dos, la liberté, l'éclate totale. « Bien sûr, mon petit Médor, je serais ravi de vous honorer de ma présence. En fait, ça tombe très bien, je n'avais rien de prévu pour ce soir. Il faut juste que je rentre au temple pour rapporter les courses aux bonzes et j'arrive. Merci Kaza. A plus tard. » _'Génial, mon vœu est exaucé finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas si bidon que je le pensais ces prédictions.'_ Une fois les provisions payées, Sato file jusqu'au temple tant pour ne pas avoir froid, que pour avoir le temps de se rendre présentable pour une soirée importante, dans la plupart des foyers. Sitôt passé la porte, il range à la va vite la nourriture dans le frigo et sprinte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressort en serviette, le torse encore mouillé de sa douche. (1) Dans sa chambre, il prend le temps de choisir un ensemble chic mais dans lequel il se sentirait à l'aise. Au final, il se décide pour une chemise blanche, rentrée dans un pantalon de cuir noir. Pour ne pas étouffer, il laisse ouverts les deux premiers boutons de la chemise. Il convient de mettre son long manteau noir pour partir. En attendant l'heure de partir, il jette un nouveau coup d'œil à la prédiction qu'il avait reçue, il y a de cela quelques jours. ' D'amitié à amour il n'y a qu'un pas. La providence vous réunira tous les deux pour votre première nuit.' Trouvant une certaine similitude à sa situation, il se pose des questions sur une possible relation avec Kazamatsuri. Confrontant ses sentiments, il s'aperçoit que le garçon a pris finalement plus de place dans son cœur que n'importe lequel de ses autres coéquipiers. Enfin, il fut temps de partir, non sans avoir averti son tuteur et les disciples de sa défection.

Appartement des Kazamatsuri

« Bienvenue Shige. Bon ! Ben tu connais mon frère. » « Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de s'attarder dans l'entrée. Sho m'a dit que tu étais sensible au froid. » Les deux frères l'accueillaient en fanfare. Après avoir remercié les deux garçons pour leur invitation, Shigeki leur tendit un petit cadeau. « Une petite contribution de ma part au repas. » avait-il dit en leur remettant. Sho s'extasia à l'ouverture du paquet : une énorme tarte aux pommes. C'était le dessert préféré des deux frangins. L'ambiance était au beau fixe, le blond avait amusé de ses blagues ses hôtes et ceux-ci avaient vraiment préparé un festin de roi qui avait rempli la panse de leur invité. Malheureusement alors qu'ils se délectaient de la tarte aux pommes, le téléphone sonna. Ko alla décrocher. « Allo ? A bonsoir patron et joyeuse nouvelle année. Hein ?! (é è) Mais enfin, chef ce n'est pas juste, je passe la soirée avec mon petit frère et un de ses amis. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Oui, je sais qu'on ne peut pas décevoir la clientèle mais y en a d'autres que moi. Comment ça, elles me veulent moi ? Mais euh ! Oui, bon d'accord, je viens. » Le pauvre gigolo revint avec une mine d'enterrement et leur expliqua la situation. Du coup, au bout de quelques secondes, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient seuls dans l'appartement.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Shige ? » Celui-ci ne sut que répondre, avisant la fenêtre, il proposa d'admirer les étoiles, chose qu'il aimait faire seul sur le toit du temple généralement. Sho lui sourit et ouvrit la fenêtre et s'éclipsa un instant, laissant Shige seul. Ce dernier huma l'air frais de la nuit, la lune était blonde et belle ce soir. Ce genre de spectacle le rendait heureux et serein. Son équipier revint une seconde plus tard avec une couverture en main, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il ne remarqua donc pas que le petit brun s'était arrêté à sa vision dans la clarté de la lune. Sa prédiction lui revenait d'un coup en pleine figure, il comprenait enfin qui était la personne avec qui il finirait sans doute sa vie. Un fard monstrueux lui monta au visage, intrigué par le silence qui s'était imposé le blond se retourna lentement vers Sho. Celui-ci fut achevé par la vision sensuelle et se sentit faible sur ses jambes. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il tombait. Il n'en prit conscience que quand il sentit deux bras entourer son torse pour l'empêcher de se casser la figure par terre.

« Sho, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? T'es tout rouge. » Le pauvre garçon terriblement gêné ne put que balbutier de faibles excuses. Shige était inquiet de l'attitude de son ami qui, une fois remit du choc de la révélation, s'écarta vivement du corps bronzé de son coéquipier. Le blond cogita sur leur situation et la lumière se fit quand il tint compte des prédictions. Le petit brun avait sûrement dû recevoir un message qui se rapportait au sien. C'est ainsi qu'il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas eu un avertissement de coup de foudre pour moi sur les papiers sacrés ? » A la supposition, le fard déjà bien grand de Sho se colora encore plus, confirmant les soupçons du plus grand des deux garçons. Puis, leurs yeux se croisèrent avec pour seul témoin de leur discussion muette, la lune scintillante sur le ciel étoilé. Tout s'enchaîna alors, les deux corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et alors que sonnait minuit au loin, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Il était doux et chaste au début, puis le blond s'enhardit à enfuir sa langue dans l'interstice buccale de son amour. La température de la chambre où ils se trouvaient augmenta d'un cran quand leurs langues s'emmêlèrent et rejouèrent ce ballet connu de tous les amants depuis la nuit des temps.

Les gestes se firent fébriles quand le blond passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et descendit ensuite dans son cou. Il imprima sa marque à plusieurs endroits dans le cou de sa tendre victime. Il ne s'arrêta pas, dégrafant les boutons de la chemise noire, il traça un sillon avec sa langue jusqu'à la fin du torse et s'amusa avec le nombril sensible du petit brun. Celui-ci se tordait de plaisir sous la douce torture, mais il voulait encore se repaître des lèvres de son aimé. Sho amorça donc un mouvement pour ramener les lèvres tentatrices contre les siennes. Sa requête lui fut accordée, ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, encore plus profondément qu'avant. Puis, quand ils furent rassasiés de baisers, Shigeki entreprit de continuer son exploration retraçant du bout des doigts le contour de chaque vertèbre de la colonne vertébrale de son amant. Tout en traduisant les courbes de son petit ami, il s'employa à lui mordiller ses oreilles sensibles afin d'entendre plus fort les gémissements sensuels qu'il lui faisait tourner la tête. Sho n'était plus que tremblements et cris au plus grand bonheur de son bourreau. Les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient les rendaient complètement fous et dans un dernier élan de lucidité, Kaza balbutia entre deux sons rauques « la chambre…. »» Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais son 'ordre' fut exécuté promptement.

Une fois dans la chambre de son ami, Shige le posa sur le lit et en profita pour lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer avant de finir de l'allonger. Enfin, il le rejoignit un air carnassier sur le visage. Sans perdre de temps, le blond s'attaqua à la virilité douloureusement tendue de son partenaire. Celui-ci ne se retenant plus laissa échapper un cri de pure extase quand il sentit le bout de chair humide engloutir sa verge. Le rythme, d'abord lent, s'accéléra rapidement emportant dans un typhon d'émotions extatiques les deux êtres. Sentant que bientôt son amant allait se libérer dans sa bouche, le jeune rebelle s'arrêta sans prévenir. Sho geignit de la perte de contact mais émit bien vite un souffle chaud et rapide quand il constata que son amoureux se déshabillait. Se voyant épié par un regard des plus enfiévrés, notre attaquant préféré enleva de plus en plus lentement ses fringues. Cela rendit complètement brûlant d'un désir inextinguible son vis-à-vis, qui d'ailleurs ne put s'empêcher de se toucher lentement en contemplant le spectacle délectable auquel il assistait. Notre grand blond le voyant se dépêcha d'agripper ses mains une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé de son dernier vêtement. « Tut Tut. Pas de ça, mon petit cochon. C'est moi et moi seul qui décide quand tu pourras jouir. » Le petit excité allait pour protester quand il le coupa d'un baiser sulfureux. Il profita de son occupation pour attraper le lubrifiant qu'il avait laissé dans son pantalon et s'en enduire les doigts. Sho n'y prêta pas attention trop occuper à essayer de dominer la danse de leurs langues. Combat perdu d'avance, mais aussi compromis quand il sentit un long doigt s'engouffrer dans sa raie pour s'arrêter sur son trou. L'anneau de chair se détendit peu à peu, un doigt puis deux et enfin un troisième pénétrèrent dans l'antre jusqu'à présent inviolée. Voyant son petit détendu, Shige dirigea son sexe contre le bout de chair et s'enfonça lentement, progressivement dans son amant. Une légère douleur s'empara un peu de Sho mais elle fut bien vite oubliée quand son cher et tendre entama les va-et-vient lents et réguliers. Le blond grogna de plaisir à chaque mouvement et il ne résista plus à l'envie de mordiller, lécher et suçoter les bourgeons de chair durs du torse offert sous lui. Au bout de longues minutes, une dernière poussée les fit hurler d'un plaisir brut. Ils s'affalèrent enfin sur le lit découvert et s'endormirent enlacés, complètement nus.

Le lendemain matin, enfin aux environs de neuf heures trente, Ko fut de retour à la maison. Il était légèrement saoul, résultat d'une cuvée engendrée par un trop plein de femmes qui le réclamait lui et ses lèvres. Il ne fit donc pas très attention quand passant, par habitude, chez son petit frère, il ne fit que constater rapidement qu'il allait bien.

Il ne remarqua donc pas la chevelure blonde qui couvrait le torse de son frérot. Ce ne fut que quand il se fut calé sous la douche, qui le réveilla, qu'il eut un flash et se précipita, nu, dans la chambre à coucher de son frangin. Défonçant presque la porte, les deux adolescents se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Sho réalisa que son frère l'avait vu mais en plus, il se pointait nu. Gêné, il se couvrit les yeux. Quant à Shige pas embarrasser pour deux sous, il enlaça son amant, lui fit un bisou avant de signaler sarcastiquement à Ko qu'il était plutôt canon sans ses fringues. Le pauvre homme vira au rouge pivoine et s'en retourna à sa douche.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il admit que si son frère était heureux avec le jeune garçon, il n'avait rien à redire. C'est ainsi que le premier janvier, la famille Kazamatsuri accueillit un nouveau membre à part entière dans leur maison.

A merde ! Faut que j'arrête de baver, il appartient à Sho, pas encore mais bientôt.


End file.
